Ribbits of Sorrow
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He lost everything when he lost her. Het.


Title: "Ribbits of Sorrow"  
Author: Kat Lee, formerly known as Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: He lost everything when he lost her.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

He used to sing about how nobody knew what it was like to be green, but that thought no longer plagues him. It's the loneliness that eats him up inside. He hates living here, because the mansion's vast size only reminds him of how lonely he is and how there's no one else in the world who still cares about him or wants to be his friend. There isn't a day or night that goes by that he doesn't think about how it all went wrong and wonder if maybe he could have said or done something differently and kept his family together.

Pictures of his family hang throughout every room in the mansion that should be his home but has never felt like one. He thought he could make it a home. He thought he could give them a home, but his every hope left when she left. He still keeps her pictures hanging on the walls and on his fireplaces, desks, and wardrobes even after all this time. There are times when it hurts too much to look into her still eyes in the photographs, and Kermit turns the pictures down, but he always turns them back up again within a few days and often within just a number of hours.

He wants to share her beauty with the world, and he doesn't blame her for leaving him and starting over again in Paris. The most beautiful woman in the world should be in the most beautiful city, the city of love and romance of which he could never give her enough. There's so much he would do differently, if only he had the opportunity, but topping that long list of things he should have done, planned to do but never did, and still yearns for the opportunity to do is paying more attention to her.

His friends said she could never be happy without being in the limelight. They tried to warn him that he'd never be enough frog for her, but Kermit still doesn't believe them to this day. It was his fault, not Miss Piggy's, that everything went wrong. He's to blame for their parting. It was his callousness, not her vanity, that caused their love to wither and die.

Only Kermit still feels the same about her as he did that very first time upon which he fell in love with her. He still loves her, still adores her beauty, her caring heart that she tries to hide, her poor jokes, and rough voice. He still thinks the world of her and would give his world to have just one more night to show her how much he loves her.

Sometimes, he wonders if he could do it, show her the romance he feels in his heart, tell her how incredibly much he loves her and how he's nothing without her. Other times, he knows he could, and upon other occasions still, he just looks at her pictures and weeps, his sorrowful voice ribbiting miserably throughout the halls of the mansion that was to be their home. Her pictures bring him little comfort on these nights, but on other days, they give to him exactly what he needs or, at least, as much of what he needs as he can get without her golden and pink light shining in his life.

He keeps a camera by his bed for just such times. The little, black machine holds very special pictures of the one he loves, pictures so special that Kermit's never shown them to any one else and refuses to get them printed or even uploaded to his computer simply because he wants no one else to see them. They are pictures made for his eyes alone. Miss Piggy told him that when she gave him the camera on their last anniversary.

He never would have dreamed of the shots actually on the tiny camera until he saw them for himself. She copied the pictures as he looked through the camera's stills, twisting her beautiful, curvaceous body before his startled eyes in ways he'd never thought that anybody could move their body. The gift she gave him, the beautiful scenes of her in her birthday suit, as he still likes to refer to the naked body, no matter how lovely it is, are enough to make any other man, regardless of rather they're human or Muppet, as green as he is naturally green with envy.

He's always known he was a lucky frog, but Miss Piggy showed him that night just how lucky he really was. And he blew it. He ribbits softly as he caresses her beautiful face. His green fingers drift lower, touching her picture in ways he'd so rarely dared to touch her body and yet longs to be able to do. Still, he doesn't know if he'd ever have the courage to stroke her the way he does her pictures if he ever does get another chance, but he'd like to try. If his star has any luck left in it, if a lowly frog can have just one more wish granted, he wishes and yearns with all his heart that Miss Piggy will return to him one day and, on that day, he'll have the courage to both tell and show her all the things he's been whispering to her pictures ever since the day she left him.

He doesn't know if it will happen, but a frog has nothing if not for his dreams and she is the star of every one of his dreams. Kermit falls asleep, sitting not in the bed but beside the massive bed that was made specially for their wedding night, his feeble, green hands still desperately clutching his camera and her pictures and, in so doing, every hope he has for a better future, one where he can tell Miss Piggy aloud how much he loves her and she will believe him. Only if he can have that chance to prove to her how much he loves her can their happy ending still happen.

She thinks one has to be world famous to have a happy ending, rolling in wealth and fame as well as love. At one time, he might have humbly agreed, but now he knows the truth just as he knows every little and big thing he should have done and said differently to keep her love. He only needs her to have his happy ending, and he prays, wishes, and hopes every day that he'll win her love and happiness back again one final, happy day.

**The End**


End file.
